


【ADGG】雪山

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: 有cbgg提及，落地窗play
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【ADGG】雪山

纽蒙迦德城堡的外墙都被吹过的风沾上一层薄薄的霜，但格林德沃的书房是温暖的，他习惯在壁炉旁边坐着读信，那时候他的心情也会像跳动的火苗琢磨不定，时而因为手下的兵力成功占领一方国土而心中自喜，也会因为魔法部的阻挠导致计划落空而愤恨不已。  
但今天不一样，格林德沃一直在望着落地窗外连绵的群山，他静默着，耳边仿佛能隐约听见地下室正在被审讯的几个魔法部的走狗发出的痛苦惨叫，但这不重要，他预感到有人要前来与他会面，一个很重要的人。  
不知为何，他的脖颈泛起一丝凉意。  
“纽蒙迦德的屏蔽咒是你施的吗？”一个熟悉的声音响起，好像空旷雪山上忽间传来凤凰的啼鸣，邓布利多像是回到了自己的办公室一般自在，只是抖了抖身上的雪，对眼前的人毫无戒备，“我几乎没用什么力气就进来了。”  
“我要是能找到你，魔法部自然也可以。”  
格林德沃发出一丝冷笑，却能在他上升的语调里听出一丝暧昧：  
“那是因为我让你进来的。”  
“是吗？那可真是令我感动极了。”邓布利多自然地站到他的身侧，将双手插进口袋。  
“圣人邓布利多远道而来，肯定不是到我这里来上课的吧。”  
红发男人假装听不见他话语里的讽刺，只是皱了皱眉：“我知道，你找到了克雷登斯，与他说了他身上的秘密，但这不是明知之举。”  
“你是在劝告我吗？”  
“只是一个善意的提醒。”  
“知道我为什么要谎称他是你的兄弟吗？”格林德沃用全身的力气将邓布利多死死地抵在落地窗前，双手扣着他的肩膀，只要再上去一点就是他的颈，发出最低哑的声音向眼前的人嘶吼，“因为我恨你，恨透你了，光是我一个人还不够，全世界的人都应当恨你，憎你，想杀了你。”  
邓布利多无言，他只是突然间觉得自己和格林德沃的距离很近，近到他可以看清男人异色的双眸里有自己的倒影，和依稀可见的血丝，但邓布利多依旧对格林德沃的话语产生怀疑，因为男人的眼眶里噙着泪，他想过自己不请自来会让眼前的人无比恼怒，但他预料不到现在这番状况。  
他已经很久没有见到格林德沃哭泣了，如若要说，那便是当年他们推搡着到谷仓里，金黄色的麦穗铺了满地……  
邓布利多开始解他的上衣，他知道格林德沃也迫切地想要这些，黑魔王因为突如其来的举动而隐隐地喘息，邓布利多将这视为了一种默许，于是他将手指缓缓地伸进男人的甬道，开拓着那一片隐秘之地。  
格林德沃仰起头断断续续地呻吟，猛地攥着红发男人的衣领，在他的耳边摩挲着：  
“应该让那般伪君子看看你如今的模样，实际上你一直站在我这边，亲爱的，他们看错了你。”  
“那就让他们一直错下去吧，这不是你最希望看到的吗？”  
邓布利多开始享受这一份久违的快感，这种性爱更像是一种报复，是他们怨念和相爱结合到至深的产物，他的手指深入着，凭着那年夏天的记忆在格林德沃的敏感点试探，他感到男人的一阵哆嗦，格林德沃的脸几乎肉眼可见地浮上一层红晕，但他的嘴依旧不饶人：  
“该死的，你……”  
格林德沃突然如鲠在喉，他发现自己说不出接下来的几个词藻了，因为身下的手指替换成了男人火热的性器，一阵舒适却带着痛楚的感觉令他如沐甘霖，他闭上眼睛承受着教授有些粗暴的顶弄，同时故意在他的耳边呻吟出声，让邓布利多因为情欲而把他操得更狠，红发男人进入得越深，格林德沃就觉得自己与他的关系越紧密，直到最后，他们的灵魂黏连在一起，生生世世都不会分开。  
格林德沃感觉自己因为不间断的操弄又流下眼泪了，这种生理上的泪水令他羞耻，为了不让邓布利多看出这一点，他开始用挑逗意味问道：  
“这些年来，你有没有想过我？”  
“我一直都在想你，”邓布利多掐着他的腰，再次冲击着他的敏感带，几乎令格林德沃崩溃出声，“然后我会自慰，我想念你被我干的迷人样子，我还想你叫我的名字。”  
黑魔王觉得有些恼怒，他感觉自己像中了邓布利多谋算已久的圈套，而从来只有别人掉入他用诱惑布置好的陷阱，这是他的失策，让他蒙羞。  
在没有得到想要的答案后，他就故意惹恼他的教授：“可有很多人想得到我，你只是其中最开始的一个。”  
“比如你心心念念的克雷登斯，我会让他在夜晚把我操进床铺，他年轻气盛，即便不承认，他的活比你好多了……”  
邓布利多面色平静，没有答话，空气仿佛凝固一般，格林德沃志得意满，他觉得自己的话起了效果，直到邓布利多将他翻了个身，他整个人的重心都倚在透明的落地窗上，而身上的衣服半敞，透骨的寒意让他意识到自己好像已经成功玩火自焚，雪山的景象在眼前无比清晰。  
这样想着，他的瞳孔猛地收缩。  
“我会让你后悔说出这番话。”邓布利多咬着他的耳垂，令他一阵酥麻。  
这让格林德沃有些隐约的担忧，但更多的兴奋，上身是极度的寒冷，口中吐出的白气都在窗上留下了痕迹，身下却是炙热的，邓布利多抬起他的右腿，猛烈地操着他的后方，魔王也随之有规律地挺身迎合他的动作，淫靡的水声响彻整个房间。  
巨大的快感充斥着格林德沃的大脑，他对世界有强烈的征服欲，却唯独希望邓布利多来征服他，真是令人奇怪。  
“阿尔……阿尔……”  
他希望邓布利多射在里面，用欲望把他填满，事实是邓布利多也确实这样做了，精液顺着腿根流下，恍惚间以为自己是流了血，他感觉自己真实地属于他的教授。  
紧接着格林德沃也释放在了外面，他被邓布利多几乎操到痉挛，差点倒在地上，当年他也是这样和自己做爱，含着泪对他的少年人说，慢一些，可是邓布利多根本听不进去话，现在也是。  
后来他们的关系像两个登山人隔着一座雪山，拼命想爬到对方那里去，这场性爱至少让山顶上的白雪融化了。  
邓布利多垂眼给了他一个绵长的吻，他也温柔地回应。  
“够了，圣人。”  
“不够，今晚我要把你扔到床上，再好好地操你一次。”  
格林德沃轻笑，像是在嘲讽，实际上这一次，他依旧选择了默许。


End file.
